


Eddie Brock and Venom ForestGod! AU Drabble

by SkyVenom



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, ForestGod!Eddie, ForestGod!Venom, M/M, forest god au, symbrock, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyVenom/pseuds/SkyVenom
Summary: Another drabble/alternate way that Venom and Eddie become Forest Gods.





	Eddie Brock and Venom ForestGod! AU Drabble

Eddie Brock set up camp in the woodlands. The man intended to use nature as a retreat from society for a little while. He was feeling trapped and needed to escape for just a little while. 

**Do we** **_have_ ** **to be here?** Venom complained within his mind.

“No, we don’t have to be, but I want to be.” Eddie retorted. “Parasite.” 

**PARASITE?! APOLOGIZE!** Venom snapped. 

“I’m sorry that you’re a parasite.” Eddie replied. 

Venom sulked saltily for the rest of the evening. Eddie eventually bribed him to come out with the promise of chocolate and marshmallow s’mores. The two fell asleep full and warm by the fire. Eddie woke up chilly and feeling alone. 

“Venom?” He wondered. 

**Eddie!!!**

“Venom shhhhhh my ears!” 

**I’M SORRY EDDIE I-**

“Venom my ears!!! Stop screaming!” Eddie collapsed to the ground and covered his ears, shutting out Venom’s new, booming voice. 

**Look at me, Eddie! I’m big!** Venom squealed excitedly, bursting out of Eddie in excitement and nosing Eddie. 

Eddie groaned and rolled over, slowly uncovering his ears. 

“Holy SHIT Venom! You’re huge, more than normal!” Eddie gasped in shock. The symbiote was in humanoid shape, outside of Eddie, and he was indeed massive, even compared to normal. 

“Vee, you’re a young symbiote, right? Young adult?” Eddie wondered.

**Yes Eddie. Not full grown.**

Eddie swallowed thickly, unsure how to feel about the revelation he’d just been handed.

**Don’t be afraid, Eddie, darling.**

“I’m not afraid, dear. Just...it’s nothing. Don’t worry, dear.” Eddie waved away his thoughts, trying to keep more from forming in his head in fear that his darling would read them. 

The newly 10 ft Venom leaned down and pulled Eddie in for a kiss. Eddie groaned in delight and closed his eyes, tasting the sweet taste of his symbiote’s carefully closed, thin lips. 

A shudder passed through Eddie as something passed between them. Something like forest magic gone from Venom to Eddie and settling quietly and unnoticed in Eddie’s body. 

~~~

It was weeks later into the pair’s trip, and Venom had grown several feet larger, absolutely dwarfing Eddie in size. One morning the pair were sitting peacefully together, Eddie being treated to a massage by Venom’s massive hands. He gripped the ground with his hands and groaned in delight as Venom rubbed his entire back easily, cracking his spine and easing all soreness from his muscles.

“Oh Veeeeeee…” Eddie gasped. 

**Hey Eddie?**

“VEEEEEEEEEEEEE…” Eddie arched into Venom’s hands, oblivious to Vee wanting to speak to him. He groaned a bit louder, delight in his voice, and absolute relaxation taking over his features. Eddie sank to the ground again, sighing. 

**Oh Eddie baby…** Venom whispered. The increasingly big symbiote was also increasingly gentle around his precious human. Venom laid down and pulled Eddie close, kissing the beautiful human man’s shirtless body. Eddie squealed and melted into Venom’s touch, quite literally, as Venom soaked into his human host’s body for the day. 

For the first time, Eddie noticed that Venom seemed heavier within his body, like the alien symbiote’s growth was evident in his symbiote form as well.

Eddie tried his best to suppress the thought, but it slipped through the pair’s bond:

_ Is my precious symbiote outgrowing me?  _

**Eddie...I…I…**

“Venom darling, I’m sorry, I just worry.” 

**Worry that I will leave you, Eddie?**

“Yes dear, worry that you will move on to bigger and better things. Worry that you will no longer want a host so small and frail in comparison to your...your absolute magnificence.” Eddie felt his voice crack as tears welled up in his eyes. 

**Never, Eddie. We are Venom. Together. You are MINE. I am YOURS. My one and only Eddie!** Venom cried out. The symbiote’s voice was thick with emotion, no doubt learned from Eddie and the time spent on Earth with humans and their emotions. 

Venom was good at observing and following the example. 

Eddie started to sob and shake at the words, torn between love for his darling, and fear of the unknown to come. 

“But what happens when you grow so much that my body cannot support you?” 

**I will never leave my precious Eddie!**

~~~

Eddie woke up one morning and showered beneath a natural waterfall. When he had finished, he dried himself with a towel he had brought on the trip. Eddie was bending down to tie his shoes, clothes back on, when his shirt tore all down his spine. 

“HUH???” Eddie cried out in shock. “My favorite shirt!” 

Venom stirred quietly, watching Eddie struggle. He blushed in delight, knowing exactly what was happening. The forest magic within Eddie was finally beginning to change his precious human. 

“The Hell!? I got a six pack!?” Venom heard Eddie exclaim and rumbled a delighted laugh.

“VEE are you LISTENING IN ON ME?” Eddie yelled. 

**I am always with you, I hear everything.** Venom proclaimed a bit smugly. 

“Vee my bones hurt.” Eddie groaned. “And I’m S **O** HUN **GRY.”**

Eddie’s eyes got a little wild and went from a lovely shade of gray-brown to a deep feral crimson. His stomach growled loudly and the sound of his bones creaking and stretching could be heard. 

“I’m starrrrrr **RRRRVING** .” Venom and Eddie spoke as one, Venom overlaying Eddie’s delightful voice. Venom took over Eddie, and it was like a switch was flipped. Feral hunger ruled the pair and they took off into the woodlands. 

~~~

Several hours later, a food comatose Eddie lay curled in massive Venom’s full form’s arms. 

“Oh Venom what’s happening to me?” Eddie groaned. 

**Shhhh Eddie, the forest is changing you. As it changed me.** Venom purred sweetly, rubbing Eddie’s belly with a gentle finger tip. He was so big that Eddie was completely dwarfed, but Venom knew that was soon to change. 

“Vee, I’m scared.” Eddie whimpered. 

**Shhhh darling, Eddie. Precious Eddie. You are to be magnificent. My you have such wonderful words to describe your world.** Venom purred kindly. He gently rubbed Eddie’s full belly with a clawed fingertip. Eddie groaned and arched, sore and fussy, but enjoying the touch all the same. Eddie shivered and grunted, his whole body aching in an odd, pleasurable way. 

Venom leaned in and kissed the small human. “Veeeeee.” Eddie squeaked, gripping the massive jawline of the symbiote with both hands cupping either side of Venom’s face. 

**Yes my darling?** Venom asked. His massive tongue gently unfurled from his thin lips and licked a gentle swipe along Eddie’s cheeks. The human blushed hotly, shivering harder. 

“Ohhhhh!” Eddie groaned and bit his lip as he felt his hips widen and his spine stretch. “I’m growing!” He announced, quivering in anticipation now. Venom positioned his huge humanoid body beside the human, so Eddie could have something to lean against. 

Eddie shook, instinctively trying to hold back the change coming over him. He panted, his body protesting, eager to change. Eddie was instinctively afraid, and fighting the magic inside him. 

“Vee! I! I’m s-s-scared!” He stuttered for the second time that day. 

**Don’t be, Eddie, Embrace who you truly are, beautiful mate of mine.** Venom then lowered his voice to a sultry purr and said a single word that made Eddie tremble with delight as his eyes once again began to change and gleam red with hunger and magic.  **Change!**

And so Eddie Charles Allen Brock changed. Oh how he changed. 

Eddie growled and got up to pace as a growth spurt went through his body. He rumbled with feral delight, eyes glowing with magic as he inched taller and bigger. At first it was slow, but then it sped up, Eddie forced to lean against Venom’s massive frame as his body surged bigger,  bigger,  bigger,  bigger.  Eddie groaned and growled, flexing his huge shoulders, growing so fast that it made him dizzy yet filled with excitement. It seemed like the bigger he grew, the more he outgrew his fear of change. He embraced it as he edged towards Venom’s level of size. When he finally reached Venom’s size, eyes still glowing with magic, he embraced the giant symbiote. The two growled and leaned together, kissing each other deeply as the sun set behind them. The amber glow of the light lit up Eddie’s skin and Venom’s inky body as the two hugged each other and kissed deeply. The sun set on their old lives and the moon rose anew on their new ones. The two beautiful males embraced and together they became gods of the forest. Their new home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism, comments, and kudos make my day!


End file.
